A Step Ahead
by Clever Ink Slinger
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and her partner Mary MacDonald have been living with a secret for years. Despite the twenty-five year age gap they are two woman who found love, only they've been keeping it a secret for fear of how others will perceive them. But, Minerva's had enough with living in secret. Her plan is to discuss the issue with Mary and then move forward together.


**Challenges/Prompts:** The Matchmaker Challenge - Write about someone paired with Minerva McGonagall.

 **Length:** Oneshot – 1,974 Words!

 **Rating:** M for suggestive themes.

 **Characters/Pairings:** Minerva McGonagall and Mary MacDonald, with mentions of Albus Dumbledore.

 **Thanks:** To my amazing friend Jessica who read over this for me even though she's not a beta. I really needed someone's help and I appreciate that you stepped up for me. Also thanks to PuffPower for reading over this as a last minute proof read-

 **Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing( s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and /or characters that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!

* * *

 **A Step Ahead**

A merry dance of saffron flames licked along the pale brown bark of the pine logs Minerva had guided into the cobblestone hearth. Pops and hisses issued from the protesting wood, a soothing sound that accompanied many of Minerva's solitary evenings as she sat grading papers in the comfort of her own bedchamber. She was seated beside the fireplace at the very same circular table she used for grading homework, bathed in the amber wash of incandescent light that chased away the shadows of the large stone room, waiting restlessly.

Although she was familiar with the long-standing task of sitting and waiting on Mary's arrival, Minerva never found the undertaking any easier. To distract herself she tried turning her attention to the unmarked rolls of homework sitting on the oaken table in a neat stack. Though, after only a few moments of trying to read through the messy scratching of the first roll, she found herself staring at the ancient mantle clock with a hopeful glint in her willow eyes. The silver hands of the timepiece ticked each agonizing second as it made the endless circuit around alabaster face of the clock, leaving Minerva feeling disheartened.

It was useless sitting about waiting for time to pass! Doing so only made her feel as of time were standing still and that was the exact opposite of what the sable-haired witch wanted. Frustration getting the best of her, Minerva pushed to her feet and began pacing the room in a clipped stride. As she wore a path in the decorative rug at the foot of her bed she thought about her beloved Mary. They had been separated for so long that it made Minerva's heart ache with a heavy sadness, and yet there was little that could be done to help it. Mary and Minerva couldn't possibly live together like a normal couple for fear that someone might find out.

Though the magical world was far more accepting of many things that the Muggle world still had trouble accepted, Minerva and Mary couldn't help but worry about what others of their kind might think of them being a couple. Not only were they women in a loving and committed relationship, there was also a twenty-five year gap between their ages. How would such an unusual and taboo relationship be judged by those on the outside looking in? Minerva wasn't quite sure what to expect anymore. But she knew one thing for certain, she was getting tired of the long separation from her sweet Mary.

Why shouldn't they feel as if they had the right to be with one another? Why should they feel as if their love was something to hide? Just because of what people might say? Thinking about it left a bitter taste in Minerva's mouth. It was a load of hogwash! Love shouldn't be left for the judgment of people who didn't understand it. If two consenting adults wanted to be together, why should they have to worry about what someone else would think? No, Minerva was determined more than ever to sit down and talk to Mary about it. She was finished with concealing who she was and she was most certainly tired of hiding the one she loved.

As if conjured by Minerva's steadfast decision to talk things over, the amber flames in the hearth turned a brilliant emerald green and Mary surged forward into the familiar room. A beauteous smile of greeting blossomed across the younger woman's face when her sapphire gaze landed upon Minerva standing before her. In the sweetest of voices Mary murmured, "My love, at last."

"Sweetheart," Minerva uttered throatily. A strangled sound that was half sob and half laughter escaped her parted lips as they moved to embrace.

It had been too long since last they were in each other's arms and the women held one another for a long time, cling together as if to let go would surely kill them both. After a drawn-out silence Mary said, "Oh my love, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy at the shop that I couldn't get away. The only thing I could do was write and hope that you were getting my owls."

"Don't fret dear-heart, I understand. Madam Malkin's is one of the best clothing shops of our kind. That alone makes for a daunting job as a seamstress. Being responsible for outfitting an entire wedding party means even less free time." Minerva brushed a loose strand of chocolate brown hair behind the delicate shell of Mary's ear as she spoke, earning Minerva a love-filled smile. "Though, I do miss you dreadfully when we're apart."

"I miss you too my love. I so wish that it didn't have to be this way." Sadness filled the beautiful blue of Mary's eyes as she spoke, causing a stab of sorrow to lance through Minerva's heart. The subject of their separation was always one of great sadness for both of them. However, it was sweet, kindhearted Mary who suffered the most.

The older witch slipped a comforting arm around Mary's waist to guide her toward the settee on one side of the fireplace. Minerva sat them down on the comfortable seat and then busied herself with making them both a hot cup of herbal tea. When each had a steaming teacup to warm their hands Minerva said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, Mary dear, about you and me."

"Oh?" Mary asked cautiously, one of her silken brown eyebrows arch delicately in question.

"Yes, only don't look at me so sweetheart, I didn't mean it as a bad thing," Minerva patted Mary's knee affectionately through the billowing skirt of her pale blue, floor-length dress. "I merely meant that I've been thinking about our living situation. It's not right that we shouldn't live together in the same home. We've been living apart for years now and it's just becoming too much. I miss you, unbearably so, whenever we're apart and I'm beginning to think that we've made a terrible mistake by keeping our love a secret."

Uncertainty flood Mary's lovely face at her words. After all, it had been Mary's idea to keep things quiet. The brunette had worried about how their relationship would be accepted among those whose opinions they valued the most. So, it only seemed right that she would have reservations about coming out. Minerva watched as Mary carefully set her teacup down on the saucer that hovered nearby and then she turn to take Minerva's hand in both of hers. With a weak smile she said, "My love, you hold my very heart in the palm of your hand. I would do anything you beg of me without so much as a single complaint. But darling, the thought of making our love known frightens me."

Minerva set her own teacup aside so that her hand was free to cradle Mary's cheek. "My sweet Mary, there's nothing to be scared of. I know that you hesitate for fear of being condemned. But my lovely woman, no matter what others think, we will still have each other. We will have our love, which is a love so strong it will protect us from all ridicule, to wrap around us even if none will accept it."

"Minerva, I'm not sure," Mary protested timidly. "We've done this for so long in secret that it's hard to imagine doing it any other way."

"I know," Minerva reassured her ladylove. She pulled her hand free from Mary's clutching grasp and used it to pull the brunette against her in a protective embrace. "But we must do something, you understand that?"

"Of course I do. You're not the only one that's hurting when we're divided."

"Then it's settled. We'll start small by first confiding in those closest to us, the ones we know can be trusted. Then, if all goes well, we can let everyone else know." Minerva stroked her hand reassuringly through the other woman's hair as she spoke. "Imagine being able to come home to each other after a long day of work. We could eat our evening meal together, then I would be able to look over my student's work and you could sit knitting by the fire."

Mary gave a content sigh and murmured, "Oh Minerva, that sounds delightful."

"It would be, my dearest." Minerva said before she placed a gentle kiss to Mary's forehead. "And then whenever we wished to retire for the night, we could climb between the warmed sheets and entwine ourselves together in the sweetest of embraces."

"Oh, that would be heavenly. I can just imagine waking up late on the weekends to cuddle snugly under the blankets wrapped in your arms. It sounds so perfect." Mary said in a dreamy tone. She looked up to meet Minerva's green gaze. "Do you really think it's possible? Do you think that we can do this? Without rushing recklessly into it all?"

"My dear woman, I wouldn't have suggested such a thing had I not thought it possible." Minerva assured her.

Mary simply nodded and ask, "If we are really going to do this who will you speak to first?"

The older woman didn't hesitate before she said, "I'll talk with Albus first. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts and my good friend. If anyone will understand it will be Albus. Beside, I'll need to talk to him about the matter of you moving into my chambers."

"I never even thought of that. What if he tells you it's not possible? Oh dear, what if he tells you that it's against school rules and has your fireplace removed from the network? How will I see you then?" Mary blue eyes widened at the horror of the thought.

"Hush now, Albus wouldn't do that. He's one of the most understanding people I've ever met. I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to allow you to move into my chambers. And, even if he doesn't, there is always Hogsmeade. The last time I was in the village with the students there were a couple of cottages available for both letting and purchase. So, don't going worrying your pretty head about things you oughtn't be concern about." Minerva said before she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her partner's frowning lips.

"My love, you make me so very happy," Mary murmured when the gentle kiss was broken. "I don't know what I would do without a wonderful witch like you in my life. You make me feel loved and protected."

Mary's words earned her another kiss from the raven-haired ravisher who held the keys to her heart, only this time the kissed was deepened into something a little more enticing. When Minerva came up to breath she said hoarsely, "You'll never know how happy you've made me, sweet Mary. By trusting me enough to take the next step in our lives, you've made me the happiest woman in the world. I will love you and cherish you for the rest of my days no matter what anyone else says."

At those loving words Mary removed herself from Minerva's comforting arms to stand and offer her hand to the woman she loved. As a flirtatious smile played across her lips she said invitingly, "How about you and me retire for the evening. You can keep your honeyed words and show me just how much you love me instead."


End file.
